battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Episode 02
The second episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan Zungurii is thrilled that Dan came to save Grand Rolo, but Dan just wants to go home. Summary The narrator explains a story about a human who once came to Grand Rolo. He took control, and was called The Otherworld King. Because of what he did, the world was changed significantly. Only those who bear the cores light can return life to Otherworld. Magisa is also trying to give Dan a history lesson, but he's too busy thinking about his previous battle, where he got to see Seigwurm come to life. During this time, Dan also learns that Magisa's magic is "washed up" now, because it was stolen by Otherworld King. Kazan returns to his allies after his failure. He explains that he lost because one of the bearers of cores light appeared. Meanwhile, Kajitsu reports to Yuuki that she sent the blue soldier to Grand Rolo. Therefore, three remain. Zungurii asks to see Dan's deck. Dan is proud to show it off. He explains that in his world, he's called the Clash King. Seeing that Dan is also a king, Zungurii decides that he'll definitely defeat Otherworld King. However, Dan says he never intended to do that. Magisa tells him that he's the red soldier, which confuses him. However, Dan has resolved to go home, not wanting to be involved in this crazy life any further. Dan goes off to look for an exit, but to no avail. Eventually, Magisa comes and helps him find a door of light, though. Before Dan leaves, Zungurii is able to find him. He gives Dan the card Ankillersaurus as a parting gift. Dan decides they should make it a trade, and gives Zungurii Lizardedge. After Dan is gone, a man called Magical Crown appears at a bar, where Zungurii and Magisa were. He says he's looking for the red soldier. Zungurii claims that he's the red soldier, but Crown doesn't believe him. However, Dan appears, having decided to help save Zungurii's family anyway. He challenges Crown to a battle, and if he loses, agrees to be taken to see Otherworld King. With help from Zungurii's Ankillersaurus, Dan is able to beat Crown's magic-based deck. After the battle, Dan gives Ankillersaurus back to Zungurii, telling him to keep both cards. Zungurii decides to use them in a deck he's building. Yuuki, having watched the battle, decides that he'd like to challenge Dan next. Featured Card Victory Fire is featured. It can destroy both spirits and nexuses. Matches Dan vs. Magical Crown Turn 1 (Magical Crown): -Crown sumons Froger and The Fairy Tanya. Turn 2 (Dan): -Dan summons Goradon and Ankillersaurus, as well as Lizardedge at LV2. -Dan attacks with Goradon. Crown takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 3 (Magical Crown): -Crown summons a second Froger. He brings The Fairy Tanya to LV2. -Crown attacks with both Froger. Dan takes a life for both. Three lives remain. Turn 4 (Dan): -Dan summons The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm. -Dan attacks with Siegwurm. With its clash effect, Crown is forced to block. He uses The Fairy Tanya, which is destroyed. -Dan attacks with Ankillersaurus. Crown takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 5 (Magical Crown): -Crown summons another Fairy Tanya at LV2. -Crown attacks with Froger. He uses Chorus Birds in flash timing. With Chorus Birds' effect, Froger gets +2000BP. Dan blocks with Lizardedge, which is destroyed. -Crown attacks with Froger. Dan takes a life. Two lives remain. -Crown attacks with The Fairy Tanya. Then, he uses Royal Potion, to refresh his cost 2 spirits. Dan takes a life. One life remains. -Crown attacks with the Froger with normal BP. Dan blocks with Ankillersaurus. It was also refreshed with Royal Potion, because its cost is two. Froger is destroyed. Turn 6 (Dan): -Dan brings Siegwurm to LV3. -Dan attacks with Ankilersaurus. Then, he uses Victory Fire to destroy two opposing spirits with 3000BP or less. This destroys Crown's Froger and Fairy Tanya. Crown takes a life. Two lives remain. -Dan attacks with Siegwurm and Ankillersaurus, finishing off Crown. Winner: Dan Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS02-001: Lizardedge SD01-003: Ankillersaurus SD01-008: The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm SD01-033: Victory Fire Yellow BS02-053: The Fairy Tanya BS02-106: Royal Potion BS03-052: Froger BS05-080: Chorus Birds Episode Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Kazan- Kenji Nomura Magical Crown- Yuji Ueda Narration- Masane Tsukayama Main Staff Script: Atsuhiro Tomioka Storyboard/Episode Director: Akira Nishimori Animation Director: Ryo Tanaka Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan